My Heart
by ronsgurl281
Summary: I've been wandering in the darkness, waiting for you to find me. Please save me from my lonliness.Songfic. Zemyx.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Paramore's song My Heart.

Warnings: Shounen-ai

Rated T for slightly implied sex

Authors Note: Here's another little songfic one-shot for any of you who have read my other ones. If you haven't read them and you are reading this one, I suggest you go read the two other one-shots I have and the ongoing story that I'm working on. Anyway, on with the songfic!

_Note: Anything in italics are lyrics!_

* * *

He had been wandering in the darkness for too long. He couldn't tell exactly **how** long, but any time spent in the dark realm might has well have been considered eternity.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

How long had it been since the Keyblade wielder had defeated him? There was no way of knowing for sure. It was funny to think that he had once thought he could take Sora and his friends down all on his own.

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

It wasn't until the last few minutes of his life that he realized he was going to die. It was only then that he regretted his carelessness.

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

He would never have felt the need to regret his mistakes if it hadn't been for Demyx. The Melodious Nocturne was the only thing that had made his pathetic existence worth living.

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

But now he had no clue where Demyx was. He didn't even know if he was dead of alive.

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_

_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

He hadn't heard a single thing except the sound of his own footsteps since he had been defeated. He longed to hear someone elses voice, especially Demyx's. Knowing that he was dead in the dark realm would have been better than not knowing where he was at all. Demyx had always been the only one that could make him smile and give him hope that a better future was just around the corner. The night before he left, he had made love with his musician, trying to enjoy what he knew were his last moments with his lover.

"I love you." Demyx whispered in the darkness as the pale moonlight caressed his skin.

"Don't say that Demyx, you know very well that we don't have hearts." Zexion said as he looked into Demyx's aqua eyes.

"Yes we do, and don't try to deny it. I know that you feel the exact same way I do every time we're together." Demyx said as he pressed his hand to Zexion's bare chest. Every once in a while he could feel a dull thump, like there was a heart deep down there that was trying to break free. Zexion did the same, placing his hand over Demyx's chest where his heart was supposed to be and felt the same muffled beat. "I just know we have hearts Zexy. We just need to find out how to unlock them."

"…We might not get the chance to do that." Zexion said in a quavering manner. "After tomorrow I might be-

"Whatever happens tomorrow won't change a thing." Demyx interrupted. "We'll find each other again if it comes down to that."

"How can you be so sure that you'll be able to find me?" Zexion asked.

"There are some things that I just know Zexy." Demyx said as he snuggled against Zexion. They stayed there for a moment in complete silence before Zexion spoke again.

"Demyx?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I love you too." Zexion said as tears began to run down his face. Demyx tightened his grip around Zexion as he allowed the smaller boy to cry into his chest. It was the last time they had embraced.

Zexion was snapped out of his memories when he heard a murmur in the distant darkness. Zexion looked behind him, not able to see anything but sure that the voice he was hearing was coming from that direction.

_This time I will be listening._

"Zexion!" The voice said more urgently. Zexions eyes widened when he realized that it was Demyx's voice. If he had a heart, it would have jumped to his throat when he saw Demyx running towards him.

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

"Demyx? But how-" Zexion said as Demyx embraced him tightly.

"I told you I would find you." Demyx said as he kissed Zexion passionately. Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's well built waist. As he did so, he heart a loud thump emitting from both of them. It was like the beat that they had felt the last night they had spent together, only this time it was louder and more demanding.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

The dark realm was changing as well. It seemed to pulsate around them and it felt as though it were closing in on them.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

"Demyx, what is this?" Zexion asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around Demyx, a little afraid of the odd happenings in the dark realm. It was like it was trying to engulf them and swallow them whole.

"I think we may have awakened our hearts." Demyx said as he looked at the dark tendrils that were surrounding them.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

"Demyx! What's happening?!" Zexion asked as the darkness tried to separate them. They tried to keep their hands together, practically hanging on to one another by a thread.

"Don't be afraid Zexion. I think we're going to be reborn." Demyx said calmly.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_(My heart, it beats for you)_

"But what if we never see each other again?!" Zexion yelled frantically as he desperately tried to hold on to Demyx's hand. Demyx let Zexion's intertwined hand slip from his own, further separating them.

"Why did you do that?!" Zexion yelled as he started to become more panicked when he realized that their bodies were fading away.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)_

_My heart is yours (My heart is yours)_

"It'll be okay. We'll meet again." Demyx continued, his body fading away very quickly. As Demyx smiled at him, Zexion knew he trusted the other's judgment.

"…Okay, we'll meet again. We might not remember each other, but we'll still see each other again some day." Zexion said as tears that were partially out of sadness and partially out of happiness ran down his face.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

_My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

"Remember Zexion, my heart will always be yours, even in the next life." Demyx said gently.

"And mine will always be yours." Zexion said. Demyx's body was almost completely gone.

"I love you, now and forever." Those were the last words Demyx said before his mouth faded away. The last thing Zexion saw was Demyx's beautiful sea-blue eyes. Zexion let one final tear run down his face as the last of his body faded away. His last thought were bittersweet. He knew that he would see Demyx again, but he also knew that he would never remember all of the sweet moments they had shared in this life.

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_

Five years later…

Two young married couples sat together and talked while they watched the young children run around the house. It was Valentines day and it happened that it was both of the couple's son's birthday. The boys were the same age and they had never met, so this day provided the perfect opportunity for them to get to know each other.

All of the children were playing, except for one. One little boy with slate colored hair sat by himself, trying to get a chocolate Valentine's heart open. The small purple haired boy grinned triumphantly as he finally got the chocolate heart open. Before the boy could get the chocolate in his mouth, the other family's dog came and snatched it out of his hands. The little boy stared at his hand wide-eyed for a moment before they started to brim with tears. The chocolate he had worked so hard to open had been taken away from him in a matter of seconds. Before the slate haired boy could start wailing at the top of his lungs, he was distracted by another boy's yelling.

"Stupid Rocket! Give him back his chocolate!" A childish voice yelled. The slate haired boy looked over to see a boy his age with oddly cut, dirty blonde hair and big, sea-blue eyes pulling the dog's tail in an attempt to get the chocolate back. The dog turned its graying muzzle towards the boy and yawned at him as he swallowed the piece of chocolate whole and rested his head on the floor.

"Stupid old doggy!" The little boy yelled at the dog as he stomped his foot into the ground.

"I'm sorry, did my mean doggy steal your chocolate?" The little boy with dirty blonde hair asked the slate haired boy. The smaller of the two nodded tearfully. The boy with dirty blonde hair sat down next to the other.

"Don't cry. I can't have someone be sad at my birthday party." The little boy said as he pulled a small hand up in the air to wipe the other's tears away.

"Okay." The slate haired boy whimpered as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

"I'm Demyx. What's your name?" The blue eyed boy asked.

"I'm Zexion." Zexion replied shyly, hiding his face with his slate hair.

"It's your birthday too, right?" Demyx asked as he looked at the other boy curiously. Zexion shook his head in an up and down motion.

"Aww, you shouldn't cry on your birthday." Demyx said as he dug through his pockets and pulled out something wrapped in red foil.

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_

_(Please don't go, please don't fade away) _

Demyx was holding a chocolate heart much like the one Zexion had possessed moments ago. Zexion's eyes widened at the other boy's offer, wondering if he was really going to give him the chocolate.

"Take it. My heart is yours." Demyx said sweetly as he put the chocolate heart in Zexion's hands. The words that Demyx said gave Zexion a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was too young to fully comprehend. It felt as though he had heard those words before from someone that he loved and still loved. Whatever it was, he liked the feeling. And who knows, maybe he would remember why Demyx seemed so comfortingly familiar when he was older.

As Demyx watched Zexion nibble on the chocolate with big sea-blue eyes, he could tell that they were going to be very good friends.

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is..._

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! My third one-shot is complete! I liked this one. I thought the idea was cute. Please review! And read some of my other stuff if you liked this and have time to read more!


End file.
